


3:33am // reddie

by tranquailize



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquailize/pseuds/tranquailize
Summary: you have to understand that eddie kaspbrak does not like parties. he never has, and he probably never will. that’s the short of it. but when richie toizer quite literally gets down on his hands and knees to beg him to come to one of bev’s infamous ‘get togethers’, he can’t say no. not because it’s bev’s party, but because it’s richie who asked him.





	3:33am // reddie

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping so lets hope it's worth it lmaooo 
> 
> come n talk to me on tumblr ; subtleish (fic account) & dynode

“on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you right now?” richie says, practically skipping along the empty road ahead of them, not bothering to wait for stan or eddie to get out of the car

“probably about a solid -3″ eddie replies, shoving his hands in his pockets and proudly smiling when stan snorts at his statement next to him. 

richie ignores them, deciding that he doesn’t need their negativity in his life. this is his night. and it’s gonna be fucking awesome. the faint thump of music becomes noticeable pretty soon, and soon it’s louder than eddie thinks is safe. i mean they’re not even inside the house yet, and it’s already louder than what’s really necessary. 

“richie!” mike appears from the open door of the house, a soft grin plastered on his face. 

“mike!” richie goes in to hug the other boy

“stan, eddie” mike says, getting a polite ‘hey’ in response from both of them. “hey eddie, where’s your car? did you walk?” mike asks, leaning casually on the door frame

“oh no,” richie responds before eddie can “fannypack over here is determined not to dent his car so we parked a few blocks down” he complains with an elegant roll of his eyes

eddie wastes no time in shooting richie a harsh look, “do you want to walk back home?”

“i’m cool. let’s go.” and with that, richie walks into the house, mike shrugging and going in after him. 

both stan and eddie share a look which says ‘you’re the one looking after him tonight’. stan always says he will, but he never does. he always sneaks away with bill and then they both play it off as if it never happened the next day. stan takes a breath and walks into the house, eddie following swiftly behind him.

\----

the room is filled with drunk teenagers and the potent smell of vodka mixed with bad choices drenches the carpets. richie appears to eddies left and promptly thrusts a red plastic cup into eddies empty hands.

“what is it?” eddie asks, carefully sniffing the brown (the thought, but he couldnt really tell in the dark lighting) liquid.

“drink it and you’ll find out” richie snickers with a smirk, watching eagly as eddie takes a tentative sip of the liquid.

“tastes like shit”

“i know isn't it great?” the taller boy grins down at him

“no. and anyway, theres no doubt that i’ll be driving you home tonight so i better not.”

“i thought stan was gonna do it this time?” he frowns, his body swaying rythmacically to the music

“does stan ever do it?”

“he does bill”

“shut the fuck up” eddie holds the red cup out for richie “you enjoy it”

“cheers eds” and then with a sly wink and a kiss on the cheek, the sea of bodies swallows richie up, leaving eddie alone.

\----

eddies heart pumped along to the steady beat of the music as he cheered on bev; who was doing some intresting dance moves, a wide grin on his face. he was enjoying himself, sure, but he still wasn't too fond of the sticky floor beneath him or the warm, sweaty bodies pushing into him at every angle. but he was fond of the happiness and confidence that his small, red plastic cup of diet coke gave him.  
that was, until richie came stumbling over to him, ruffling eddies hair with one hand and pouring his half full cup of potent, sticky alcohol over him.

“fucks sake richie!” he yells, pushing the drunk boy, who was definitely trying to appear more drunk than he actually was to impress eddie, off of him. “and touch my hair again and i’ll bite your dick off”

“why don't you suc-”

“alright! lets go. i think you’re drunk enough” eddie interrupts, his eyes wide. he smiles sympathetically at bev, managing to pull richie away from the crowd

“see you two!” bev yells over to eddie and richie, a bright smile on her face. eddie yells a “thank you” back and pushes richie out of the room, trying to make his way to the front door when richie stops suddenly.

“why are you stopping?”

“look at stan and bill!” the curly haired boy practically sceams, and boy did eddie wish he hadn't looked. admittedly, it wasn't anything too bad, but the slow grind of stans hips against bills own made eddies cheeks flush and his body go stiff. “m-maybe we should get going” eddie manages to choke out, gently tugging on richies arm.

“woo go stan!” richie cheers, but he’s cut short by a more violent pull to his left arm, forcing him to turn around and follow eddie through the crowd that lays before them. he can hear the faint ‘sorry’s’ and ‘excuse me’s’ of eddie, but all richie can focus on his how rigid eddie became when he saw stan and bill. it wasn't as though eddie hadn't seen it before or done it himself, so why did he react like that? richie settles on the fact that it must have been because it’s stan and bill, and not because it reminded eddie of that short, sparing moment that the two shared not long ago. it had been a mutual and unspoken agreement to never mention what had happened that night, but richie was starting to get tired of the prolonged silences and the quick, stolen glances that he new they both took when they’re given the opportunity.

richie is too aware of when eddies hand leaves his arm and the coldness that takes its place, but he lets his arms swing casually by his side. eddie resorts to crossing his arms and scowling at richie when he doesn't take the same quick pace as him. “would you please hurry up, richie?”

“m’sorry, eds. i'm trying to be as fast as i can”

eddie stops to let richie catch up and impatiently taps his foot against the concrete beneath him, rubbing his hands against his arms in a weak attempt to battle off the chill of the night. “whatever.”

richie slides off his jacket and places it around eddies shoulders with a quick shrug. “i'm a man. i don't feel the cold.”

“oh, and I'm not?” eddie questions, trying to fight off a small smile as he wraps the jacket tighter around his shoulders.

“you’re my little man” richie puts an arm around eddie and ruffles his hair

“ugh stop being such a dick” eddie brushes him off, getting out the keys to his car.

richie grins, “you love it, princess”, he winks and goes over to the other side of the car, opening the door and sliding into the seat. eddie decides to pretend to re-do his laces in a desperate attempt to buy himself some time until he’s able to beg his face to stop going pink.

eddie opens the car door and gets into the empty seat, letting richie’s jacket fall and settle round his waist. “put your damn seatbelt on” eddie groans without giving richie a glace. the smaller boy gives out a satisfied ‘hmm’ at the click of richies seatbelt.

\---

the ride back to richie’s friends was slow and quiet, the only noise being the soft, comforting hum of the car radio and the sound of wind as richie gild his hands across the wind out of the window. “you know i love you, right, eds?” richies voice broke the scilence between them

eddie lets out a cough and tightens his grip on the steering wheel “uh yeah, of course i do rich. i love you too.” 

“no i mean like, really, really love you.” he continued to play with the wind and focus his attention on the streetlights ahead of them

eddie stuttered and stole a quick glance at richie “w-what?”

“i know you remember.”

eddies face hardened “no, sorry. i don't.”

“yes you do eds.” richie sighed and sat up straight in his seat “please don't pretend you don't”

“i don't, richie. we’re nearly here.” eddies knuckles were starting to go white.

“stop, eddie” richie pleades desperately

“it was one time, richie.”

“it was more than once and you and i both know that very fucking well, eds”

eddie stops the car abrubtly. “get out.”

“we’re not even on my street ye-”

“i said get out.” 

“please, eddie don't do this”

eddie turns his head to richie, “richie, please.” he closes his eyes and shuffles slightly in his seat, opening them again once a few seconds had passed.

richie didn't hesitate. richie didn't want to hesitate. not any more. he’d already done too much of that. at first richie was apprehensive - he wasn't sure if the other boy would respond. but when he felt the all too familiar pressure of eddies lips against his, he felt safe. eddies heart fluttered when richie’s fingers gently ran along his jaw, desperately making eddie want more. but he had more sense than that. surely he did?  
eddie stopped and pulled away, lowering his head and hoping the dim, yellow glow of the streetlights would mask his glowing face. 

“r-richie,” the smaller boy stuttered, a small frown on his face, “i-i cant. you’re drunk. you don't mean it. you always to shit like this when you’re drunk” 

eddie didn’t know that richie wasn't drunk. he was tipsy, if anything. sure, he had the comforting warmth in his chest and the liquid courage in his stomach, but without that, the two boys wouldn’t be where they are now. a few moments went by before richie spoke, “okay. fine. i’ll wait.” a soft, cheeky smile spread across his face, “tomorrow, eds, yeah? i’ll tell you tomorrow.”

eddie let him self smile, “okay, rich, tomorrow.”

richie opened his car door, hesitating once again. he looked over at eddie and put one more soft, sparing kiss on his lips, swiftly leaving and closing the door behind him, leaving a stunned eddie behind.  
eddie shuffled in his seat and pulled out richies jacket from underneath him. he smiled at it fondly and wrapped it around him, looking over to see the time which was illuminated in red. “3:33am” it read. ‘sounds aesthetic’ eddie thought. and with that, he drove home, his mind full of thoughts of what could happen tomorrow.


End file.
